Indiana Jones: The Animated Series
Indiana Jones: The Animated Series is an American animated action adventure series. It is based on the Indiana Jones ''movies and ran from September 9, 1995 to February 20, 1999. Plot In 1995, Robert "Red" Jones is a history teacher at Greenview High School in Los Angeles, and he also happens to be the grandson of the legendary adventurer Indiana Jones. With his assistant Nadir-descended from Indy's friend Sallah-and the toughnut adrenaline junkie Kim, he travels the world in search of ancient relics. Characters '''Protagonists' Robert "Red" Jones (Rino Romano)Indiana Jones' grandson and a history teacher. He is the main protagonist and is fascinated with ancient cultures and history. Nadir (Maurice LaMarche)-A wily Egyptian man. He is a descendant of Sallah, and is proud of his country's history. Kim Turner (Kath Soucie)-A twenty-something adrenaline junkie, she is tomboyish but has a heart of gold. She is also skilled with computers. Indiana Jones-Red's grandfather. He appears a picture on his desk. List of episodes Season 1 (1995-96) 1. Indiana Jones and The Search for Achilles' Breastplate (September 9, 1995) Locations Troy, Turkey Istanbul, Turkey Athens, Greece Red and the gang travel to Turkey, in search of the legendary breastplate of Achilles, which could give its wearer great strength, while a greedy tomb robber wants it for himself. Guest stars Jeff Bennett-Achilles Ed Gilbert-Priam, Dr. Simon Rosenthal Kath Soucie-Helen of Troy, Turkish woman James Earl Jones-Zeus Maurice LaMarche-Hephaestus Michael Bell-Nikos the waiter 2. Indiana Jones and the Mayan Sun Knife (September 16, 1995) Locations Tikal, Guatemala Mexico City, Mexico Belmopan, Belize Red travels to Central America, searching for a sacrifical knife dedicated to the Mayan sun god Kinich Ahau, and comes across a mysterious cult who are also searching for it. Guest stars Ed Gilbert-Mayan priest, Cult leader Jeff Bennett-Professor Roberto Lopez, Sacrificial victim Frank Welker-Mayan warrior, Parrot, Jaguar, Monkeys, Snake, Toucan Jason Marsden-Kevin Alvarez Kath Soucie-Amy Powell Rob Paulsen-Tourist 3. Indiana Jones and Cleopatra's Necklace (September 30, 1995) Locations Alexandria, Egypt Cairo, Egypt Rome, Italy When Kim discovers the necklace that used to belong to Cleopatra, she believes that she may have once been the Egyptian queen in a former life. Meanwhile, Red and Nadir must return the necklace to Alexandria, before a greedy Egyptologist steals it. Guest stars Mark Hamill-Dr. Johannes de Boer Kath Soucie-Cleopatra Tim Curry-Julius Caesar Sherry Lynn-Handmaiden Rob Paulsen-Egyptian man Cam Clarke-Dave the Tourist 4. Indiana Jones and the Lost Continent (October 7, 1995) Locations Santorini, Greece Bodrum, Turkey Crete, Greece Red and Nadir travel across the Mediterranean to discover that the legendary sunken city of Atlantis is about to rise to the surface, and they must stop it before it destroys the world. Guest stars W. Morgan Sheppard-King of Atlantis James Earl Jones-Zeus B.J. Ward-Hera, Atlantean woman Matt Frewer-Hermes Rob Paulsen-Apollo Drew Barrymore-Princess of Atlantis 5. Indiana Jones and The Amazon Warriors (October 14, 1995) Locations Istanbul, Turkey Ephesus, Turkey Corfu, Greece Red is searching for the belt of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, when he discovers that a group of mysterious women, who claim to be descendants of the female warriors, are also searching for it. Guest stars Gates McFadden-Hippolyta Jeff Bennett-Hercules, Yusuf the Taxi Driver B.J. Ward-Hera Annabella Sciorra-Janine Peri Gilpin-Gabriella Brooke Shields-Maia 6. Indiana Jones and the Spear of Odin (November 4, 1995) Locations Sheffield, England Stockholm, Sweden Oslo, Norway Red travels across Northern Europe in his search for the Spear of Odin, while a group of modern-day Vikings are also searching for it. Guest stars David Faustino-Olaf Donald Sutherland-Odin Maurice LaMarche-Pakistani taxi driver Kath Soucie-Helga Cam Clarke-Sven Joe Whyte-Viking priest 7. Indiana Jones and the Sword of Perseus (November 18, 1995) Locations Athens, Greece Santorini, Greece Jaffa, Lebanon Red and Nadir travel across the Mediterranean, searching for the legendary sword used by Perseus in his battle with Medusa, when a neopagan cult also want it. Guest stars Cam Clarke-Perseus Moira Kelly-Athena Matt Frewer-Hermes S. Scott Bullock-Cult leader Brigitte Bako-Medusa B.J. Ward-Graeae 8. Indiana Jones and the Aztec Sun Disk (December 2, 1995) Locations Teotihuacan, Mexico Mexico City, Mexico New York, New York, USA Red travels to Mexico, searching for an ancient Aztec sun disk, which has been stolen from a museum. Guest stars Andy Garcia-Dr. Julio Sanchez Maurice LaMarche-Lead thief, Aztec priest Kath Soucie-Sacrifical victim Corey Burton-Lead thief, Thief#1 Kath Soucie-Susanna Chavez Jason Marsden-Kevin Alvarez 9. Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece (December 20, 1995) Locations Athens, Greece Category:Indiana Jones Category:Animated Series